


Art Mob

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fear, Hurt Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Protective Jensen Ackles, SPN J2 Secret Santa, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Art for theSPN J2 Secret Santa2020 - Gift for sammichgirlMob Boss Jensen Ackles has one eye thrown at the handsome man in his local pub. He is very upset when Jared is ambushed and injured in a dark alley.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cover-Fanart [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441123
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Art Mob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/gifts).



**LiveJournal:** [Art](https://aomasade.livejournal.com/8292.html) | [Artist](https://aomasade.livejournal.com/) | [Masterpost](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/393009.html) | [Giftee](https://sammichgirl.livejournal.com/)

Merry Christmas, sammichgirl!

I hope you like it ...

AomaSade

**Artist's note:** Inspired by your prompt: Where did you get this wound from? and your preferences: Mob AU, fear.

I took my inspiration from old gangster films that were shot in black-and-white and then Technicolor - including Fedora and Tommy Gun. At the same time, I found it interesting to present individual scenes in one overall picture.

Black background and white text as well as white icons stand for the eternal contrast: black and white, light and dark, good and bad. The red color of the finished work of art is more dramatic, underlines the dangerous atmosphere as well as the comic style. The whole thing is reinforced by the extra wide shading of the figures. Or simply put: it looks cool.  
The little proverbial light at the end of the alley symbolizes hope. Two shapes approach. Will rescue come for Jared?  
Jensen's shirt collar is crisp white and stands out from the picture. A knight in shining armor or a wolf in sheep's clothing?

[](https://up.picr.de/40048496ao.jpg) [](https://up.picr.de/40015481ev.jpg) [](https://up.picr.de/40048534ek.jpg)

Black-and-white, red or Technicolor? Which banner do you like best?


End file.
